


Gazing

by Honeyfrost211



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyfrost211/pseuds/Honeyfrost211
Summary: Cayde sneaks away from his responsibilities and offers Oracle the chance to come along.





	Gazing

Recently, some have noticed, Oracle-27 has a tendency to linger far longer than necessary in the hangar. When he stopped by before the Red War, before the Cabal, he only stayed briefly to check on the progress of repairs. Though, to be fair, Cayde-6 spent a lot less time in the hangar then, too.

Oracle wasn't too sure what to make of his relationship with Cayde. He couldn't remember the relationships he had in his twenty-six past lives, and he wouldn’t even be surprised if there were none considering how “anti-social” he tends to be nowadays, whether he intends to be or not. But Cayde, oh, it was impossible not to be drawn to him. So Oracle found himself in the hangar more often. He made quiet conversation with Amanda Holliday, watched (sensed, rather, as he lacked proper optics) Kinderguardians play soccer behind Amanda's workshop… And spoke with Cayde. At first it was mostly work related. Cayde still adjusting to vanguard work felt it helped to talk as he reviewed scout reports. Oracle just liked hearing his voice. Slowly their relationship grew outside the hangar as well, as Cayde took Oracle out for drinks and ramen often. (Oracle isn’t as much a fan of ramen as Cayde is, but he could see the appeal.) There was more flirting too… At least, Oracle thought there was. He was shit at flirting but he hoped the vanguard was picking up on it and he wasn’t misunderstanding anything.

Oracle was in the hangar in the morning to pick up his sparrow and prepare to head to the EDZ to do some patrols and an errand or two for Devram, though he came a bit too early and Amanda was still working. She watched the two exo with amusement as she finished some final tweaks to Oracle's sparrow. Cayde cracked a bad joke, Oracle genuinely laughed and gave an equally horrible rebuttal, Cayde snorts, the cycle continues. She briefly wondered how they could stand each other and chalked it up to “weird romantic stuff.”

“Hey,” She called out to the duo, “Your ride’s all fixed up, hot shot. Try not to crash too bad out there!”

“Remind me again who it was that decided to give the blind warlock a sparrow?” Oracle asked, hypothetically. “Ah, right. You.” 

Holliday flipped him off with affection, earning a “I saw that!” before returning to her work. Oracle moved away to prepare to leave but Cayde caught him by the wrist.

“Hey, be careful out there.” Cayde's fingers lingered in his palm, pressing something small there. Oracle didn't comment on it, slipping whatever it was into his pocket for the time being. “Don't want my favorite warlock coming back in pieces.”

“Hmm. Don't let Ikora catch you saying that,” Oracle tilted his head in a smile. “Who knows what she'll do.”

“Nah, she'll understand. Hop to it, killer.”

~

Oracle settled in his seat, punching in coordinates for the autopilot since his senses can't extend outside of the vehicle unless a door is open, and even then his senses don’t do much good in open sky.

That's when Aegis, his ghost, popped out of his bag that he had placed on the floor.

“So,” It's synthetic voice was dripping with curiosity. “What did Cayde give you?”

“Nosy,” Oracle quipped, reaching into his pocket and pulling it out. “It uh… Feels like a playing card? What's on it?”

Aegis hovered over Oracle's shoulder and remained silent for a moment as it read.

“Ooh, it's a queen of hearts.”

“Doesn't tell me much, Aegis. Anything else?”

“It says ‘I'm heading to the Farm for some fresh air tonight. If you feel like keeping me company, I might have a surprise for you.’” Aegis reads. “And then there’s a little spade, which is another suit of cards, and his holopad number. I’m curious about the surprise, though. What do you think it is?”

“One I don't think I'll be inviting you to. Sorry, buddy,” Oracle relaxed into his seat. Aegis made a ‘hmph' noise, turning away from him. “I'll tell you all about it later, though. Let's see what Devram is up to.”

~

Oracle's ship landed quietly just near the Farm. The sun was probably setting by now, he thought, if he were to judge from the lack of guardians bustling about. He hoped Cayde hasn't been called back to the tower yet. He was about to head into the barn to look for Cayde at his usual spot he'd stand in before they retook the city, when Cayde shouted for him.

“Over here!” Oracle made his way over, following his voice and stepping gingerly over cords leading to generators and lights alike. He could hear the subtle happiness in Cayde's voice from the other side of the fence. “You read my note."

“Aegis read it,” Oracle admitted, chuckling.

“My senses don’t extend to writing. I could see the card, not what is on it.”

“Uh… Oh. That’s my bad – that was kind of dumb, of course you… My bad,” Cayde tripped over his words in embarrassment. “Right. But there’s still what I wanted to do here that I hopefully wont screw up!” 

“You haven't screwed up yet. Help me over the fence?” Cayde took Oracle’s and supported him as he jumped up so he could sit on top of the fence, and then swing his legs over to the other side. “You know there’s a gate just over there.”

“Jumping the fence is always more fun,” Cayde reasoned, stooping to grab a basket from the ground. 

“A picnic?” Oracle asked, grabbing Cayde's bicep so he could lead him, allowing his senses to rest for the time being. “Not quite what I expected.”

“Kind of? It's mostly alcohol and also a nest for Colonel. She needs fresh air too.” Cayde was used to leading Oracle around at this point. Overuse of Oracle's warlock abilities to “see” often caused sensory overload, so he would prefer clinging to someone for a short walk over a splitting headache. Saving his abilities for “Watch it, it gets steep here.”

"Where are we going?”

“Somewhere quiet.”

They walked for a few more moments to the crest of the hill before Cayde stopped them. Oracle allowed himself a moment to survey his surroundings; They were on top of a hill overlooking the Farm. Cayde was right, it was quiet. The ambience of the Farm was distant and they could only hear the crickets beginning to chirp. It was peaceful. “I didn't know you were a nature kind of guy.” Oracle commented.

Cayde shrugged. “Sometimes. I like to get away from the city, from the vanguard, from… You know.” He sat with a sigh. “It helps that you're here."

Oracle settled beside him and Cayde pulled out two bottles from the basket. Oracle could hear Colonel cluck indignantly and Cayde shushed her, scratching her neck feathers and setting the basket aside. Cayde opened their drinks before gently grasping Oracle's hand and guiding him to one of the bottles. 

“Just beer. Nothing too crazy, we do need to get back to the city eventually.” Cayde said. Oracle hummed and sipped at his. “What did you get up to today?”

~

“So then there were two Fallen captains and three confused Cabal, I used the energy from my grenade to heal myself earlier so there was no easy way to take care of it, it was a mess.” Oracle shook his head and laughed. “Eventually they chased me into Devram's line of sight so he started taking pot shots at them. It was funny.” 

Cayde laughed. “I can imagine! And that part with the servitor... Weird shit happens to you a lot.”

“Tell me about it.” The silence between them after was comfortable. Oracle heard Cayde fall back in the grass, staring up at the sky, and though he could not see the stars he did the same. “…Is it pretty? The sky?”

“…Yeah. Out here there’s no smog covering up the stars. You can see all the patterns.”

“Describe them for me.”

“Hm…” Cayde hummed. “Okay, point your right arm straight up.” 

Oracle did so. “Okay, you're pointing at the middle star in Orion's belt right now. There’s three stars in his belt, then coming down from the end stars in his belt are his two legs. Then, up further, past his belt, are his shoulders. There’s a really big twinkly star on his right shoulder – ”

“Twinkly?”

“Its – Uh, its very bright, and flickering a little. Twinkly. Okay, from that big star, comes his arm, and then a set of stars that make up his bow ‘cause he's a hunter, like me, except a nightstalker because… of the bow. …Am I doing good?”

“Yeah. Keep going.” Oracle shifted so he was closer to Cayde, so the warlock's left side nearly brushed against the hunter's right.

“Okay, put that arm down,” Cayde gently took Oracle's left hand, pointing their index fingers upward and lacing the rest together. “So from Orion's left leg, it points to the first star in the leg of one of his hunting dogs. I forget it's name.”

“Canis. Major or minor?” Oracle shifted again, pressing himself closer to Cayde. It was night.

“…Major, I think.” Cayde found himself faltering, and his internal fans even kicked on, causing Oracle to muffle a laugh. “Um, then if you go over here…”

~

Oracle fell asleep first, so it made sense that he woke up first. He and Cayde were curled up around each other, probably because it got colder than expected during the night, and his head had been rested on Cayde's chest. Colonel at some point abandoned her makeshift basket nest and opted to perch on top of them. Oracle couldn’t blame her, it was probably warmer. 

Getting Cayde up was a dilemma, the hunter slept like a rock. But once he was awake, they had a good laugh about it all as they walked back to their respective ships.

“You fell asleep and I’d have felt bad if I woke you up, so I figured why the hell not. Zavala can yell at me all he wants, this is great.”

“I'm glad one of us enjoyed himself, my joints are stiff. And I'm cold.” They stopped in front of Oracle's ship.

“But did you like the surprise? I figured maybe you'd want to do something other than going to bars and ramen shops in the city so… This is what I came up with.”

“I loved it, Cayde. Thank you.” He reached for Cayde's hand and rubbed his fingers over his knuckles affectionately. “I had a good time.”

"Yeah…” Cayde seemed lost for a minute, gazing at Oracle. “Yeah. Me too." 

Then, Oracle leaned in and gently pressed their foreheads together briefly. An “Exo-Kiss,” as they don’t have proper lips. “I’m going to head home and warm up. If you can sneak away again tonight, you're welcome to stop by my apartment.”

Cayde just about short circuited, but nodded anyway. “See you then.”


End file.
